Not Quite Impossible
by LaurenSimone
Summary: PUBLISHED PRE- BREAKING DAWN: Against all odds, Bella discovers some life-changing news. Discover the adventures you have whilst being 18 years old and pregnant in a house full of vampires. Cute, romantic, and hopefully laugh-worthy. Baby WILL be human.
1. Crazy Alice

(For the record, I totally wrote this on a whim. Before, I knew this wasn't even a possibility. I didn't consider it. In my other story, Typical Fanfictions, I kind of laughed about it. But I got inspired, and I had to write about it. I couldn't stop thinking about it. So... here it is. It has typos and things because I just wrote it all out and posted it. The other chapters will be better written. Thanks!)

Gross. Mushroom ravioli. I would never think of it as the romantic, italian pasta dish Edward bought me for dinner in Port Angeles. I would think of it as the disgusting food mixed with the entire contents of my stomach, staring up at me from the porcelain toilet bowl after Edward bought me dinner in Port Angeles.

"Can you grab me my toothbrush?" I asked Jasper. Yes, Jasper. I had to be left alone with someone in the family every day for a week until I got changed. Just to get to know them better as a human and talk about things. I guess.

"Uhh... yeah. Sure." Apparently, Jasper hadn't taken care of many sick teenaged girls in his lifetime. Lucky man.

"Thanks." He had already coated it with a little toothpaste, so I flushed the toilet and started cleansing my mouth.

"Want me to call Edward? Alice?" Poor Jasper. He must have been feeling nauseous too. Well, I guess nausea wasn't exactly an _emotion_. But I _was_ feeling crappy and disgusting.

"Eck. I don't know. Edward will worry, and no one wants that. I guess I'm coming down with a flu bug... which means all I need is a sleeping bag, a book, and a 12 pack of ginger ale. I'll be camping out here for the day," I said disappointedly. It was too bad, really- first thing in the morning, I had to run to the bathroom. I was going to miss the entire day.

"Sorry about this, really, Jasper. I know it was supposed to be our day today." He didn't look all that disappointed.

"That's okay, Bella. But I can do better than a book and some pop. I'll be back." He left and, about fifteen minutes later, returned with a little TV, a stack of movies, a thick fuzzy blanket, packages of ginger ale and water bottles, mouthwash, Edward's iPod, a deck of cards, and Pride and Prejudice.

"Wow, Jazz. Where'd you get all the stuff?" I checked over the items with awe.

"All I needed to buy was the mouthwash and drinks. The rest we had here," he shrugged.

"Thanks. Wanna pass me a water bottle?" He complied and turned on the TV to one of those stupid, bad acting, cheesy soap operas. That I AHEM totally do not like. And AHEM have never watched in my life.

Funny thing was, I only threw up once more during the day. I felt a little gross for the remainder of it, but by 3 or 4 I felt a lot better.

"That was weird. I guess it was just dinner last night that upset my stomach," I concluded as I folded up the blanket.

"I suppose so," Jasper nodded in agreement. "And for the record, this day wasn't all bad." Jasper had to leave the small bathroom a couple times to get some air and clear his head from my scent swirling in his nostrils, but other than that he was pretty good and seemed comfortable by the end of it. Just like when we were in the hotel room in Phoenix.

"I'm glad," I smiled. "Sorry it still kinda smells like puke in here." If I could even minutely smell traces of it, it must have been terrible for him. Stupid vampire smell.

"That's fine. It's actually a lot easier to be around than the blood," he chuckled. I laughed too... a little nervously.

"Well? Shall we go downstairs to wait for the family's arrival?" He extended a hand to me and, after pulling me to my feet, got a strange expression on his face. He leaned in, sniffed me, and cocked his head to the side.

"You smell bizarre," he concluded.

I automatically sniffed my shirt. I _had_ worn it to bed, but I had just showered last night. I couldn't smell that bad.

"No, no, not smell_y_. Just... different. I guess I hadn't been sitting close enough to smell it all day." He looked confused. "It's faint, but detectable. I know I've smelt it somewhere before... I just can't place my finger on it..." Suddenly, comprehension flooded his face. He tried to cover it up quickly. "Oh well. I forget. I can hear the cars pulling in, they'll be here soon and I can talk to Alice-" he was already walking out.

The bathroom was tidy, and with a little sprtiz of vanilla air freshener, it was good as new. I walked into Edward's and my room, found a pair of black yoga pants and a light tank top and changed quickly before I heard the Cullens pull into the driveway. What was Jasper's problem? Oh no. What if I had some scary virus? Or what if I was just about to get my period and he knew it? Crap. How embarrassing.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call quietly, just loud enough for me to hear, from the main floor. His voice filled me with warm feelings and brought a grin to my face, just hearing him say my name. I ran quickly, almost tripping over my feet, to get to him. Of course he met me halfway and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hello, my love. How was your day?"

"Good. Me and Jasper watched this confusing movie called Lucky Number Slevin and another one called I am Legend. Then we played Go Fish three times, I won by fluke once, and-" I stopped when I saw a look of panic cross his beautiful angelic features.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting me up bridal style. As if I were about to collapse or something.

"Of course I-" Oh. He must have heard Jasper's thoughts. "I'm okay now. Earlier I got a little sick, but I'm fine. Excited to see you." I kissed him lightly.

I could barely hear the front door open and close. "Who was that?" I asked, confused as to who would be leaving again.

"Jasper and Alice. All he's thinking is 'She'll know what to do'. It's strange; he's been acting weird since we got back." He pulled his eyebrows together for a moment, probably thinking as to why that might be, then his face relaxed into a peaceful smile. "Would you like to go to our meadow? It's supposed to be warmer than usual overnight, and I was thinking we could go camping."

_Camping_? My stomach sunk as I remembered the bitter cold surrounding my entire body only a few short months ago. That was something I tried to erase from my memory, but every time somebody brought up the word 'camp' the experience flooded back into me, as if I were reliving it all over again. Edward seemed to realize this and laughed.

"Bella, we will not be anywhere close to the last place. We will be in our beautiful meadow, under a tent, bundled up in a warm sleeping bag and drinking warm drinks. Hell, I'll even bring a heater if you want it. Okay?" I couldn't argue when he looked at me like that. Damn vampire.

Just as I was about to accept the invitation, the front door opened again. "Alice? Where'd ya go?" they weren't gone long.

"Just to...get some air. I couldn't help over hearing your plans for an overnight adventure. As you may or may not remember, Edward, tomorrow is my day with her." She reminded him.

"Your day is actually the day _after_ tomorrow. Rosalie's is tomorrow, and I asked to switch with her." Oh my god. It was like fighting over who was on dish duty.

"Well, then I guess you'll be hanging out with Bella on the last day, as planned. Because I switched with Rosalie too, and she said she takes back your switch. So mine is now tomorrow, hers is the day after tomorrow, and yours is the day after the day after tomorrow." That would have been hard enough to understand if a regular person was saying it. But I had to listen to a vampire say it. Not to mention an always-hyper vampire.

"You can't un-switch."

"Yeah you can."

"Since when?"

"New rule."

"You don't make the rules."

"I'm not making the Rule_s_ I'm making _a_ rule. Just like you made the rule you could switch in the first place!"

"It's not a rule I made, everyone knows that you can always switch."

"CARLISLE!" Alice yelled. "WE NEED YOU!" She probably didn't need to yell, really. I guess she was just doing what people did on TV.

Carlisle was there in an instant. "What is it, Alice?"

"Well..." she explained the situation to him. Or at least, I think she did. Her lips moved really fast and I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Alright, this will be official. You ARE allowed to un-switch! Now no one else bug me, please." He walked off, shaking his head. "Another day in the Cullen house," he murmured to himself.

"That was unnecessarily immature. Hundred year olds acting like 5 year olds." I shook my head.

"We all just want to spend the day with you!" Alice giggled. "Now, rest up. I suggest you sleep now-"

"Alice, it is 5 o'clock." Did she really forget what time people went to bed at?

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, how many hours of sleep do you usually get?"

Let's see. I fall asleep around eleven and get up around nine. "9 or 10 hours?"

She smiled. "Well, if you want that much sleep, then I suggest you go to bed now. I want the entire day with you. We've got lots to talk about." She walked back outside.

Edward turned to me. "Hey Bella? How come Alice and Jasper are translating the national anthem into Japanese and then singing it backwards in their head?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. But I better hit the sack." He, of course, followed me upstairs.

"Get out while I change." I demanded while looking for pajamas.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you nak-" I put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Edward. I'll be changed in ten seconds." He smiled and left, and I quickly pulled on my cotton pj's in a rush to see him again. "Come in!" I called.

He was still smiling when he returned, and I hopped into the giant gold bed. He followed and laid down beside me.

After ten minutes, I wasn't even tired. Obviously. It was only a little after five. I fiddled with my wedding rings, listening to Edward lull me to sleep with my lullaby. It seemed impossible, but with the lights out and the dark cloudy skies outside, I was eventually able to fall asleep next to my husband.

"Okay! Rise and Shine! It is 12:01 am and it is time for our day to start! Edward, out!" I could barely comprehend what was happening as I wiped the sleep from my eyes and blinked at the pixie dragging a 6'2 man out of my bed.

"Alice! Settle down! You can wait until morning like a regular person-" he was cut off by a higher pitched voice.

"It is morning. And since when are any of us regular people? Or even people at all? Get out, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Alice seemed to be rushing him out pretty quickly.

"Give me a minute, Alice! I should get new clothes..." he tried to walk to the wardrobe but man, that little girl has a lot of power! With one good shove, she had locked him out of the room. He could have ripped the door off its hinges easily, but that would upset Esme. So he settled for knocking.

"Read the note, Bella," Alice said quickly, shoving a piece of paper at me.

"Bella," it read,

_You are going to throw up in one minute. I need to bring you as far as possible from the house so Edward doesn't hear. Rosalie's distracting him with an argument about cars, and he can't resist. Get ready, cuz we're leaving in 3..2..1..._

I was suddenly scooped up and outside, the wind in my face. Oh god. I felt the nausea coming on.

"Okay Bella, I'm putting you down." She said, just as I was about to vomit.

I got sick quietly. Ew. It was all ginger ale and water.

"Why am I sick again?"

Alice only looked at me confusedly. She didn't reply. It was silent for a few minutes while she gave me some napkins, water, and saltine crackers.

"So... what's the agenda today?" I asked after I had rinsed out my mouth.

"Well, we are going shopping!"

"Where?"

"The drugstore! Yaaayyy!"

I stared at her. She stared back.

"There isn't any medicine for a stomach virus at the drug store." I informed her.

"Uhh.. Pepto Bismol?" she tried. I shook my head.

"Actually, Alice, I don't feel that sick anymore. My sinuses are acting up, but that's about it." I shrugged.

"Well, we need some Clairtin then! See, I had this, uh... this vision of you having allergies... because that's all they are... allergies... so we need some, er, allergy medicine! Off we go!" She pulled me to my feet and we started walking towards town. When she had run off with me, she had actually run towards Forks; good thing the Cullens lived on the outskirts of it and not the center. We only had to walk for five or ten minutes before I saw the 24 hour pharmacy come into view.

She pulled me into the small store; only a mother and her baby were there, picking up some diapers in the middle of the night. The tired looking shop owner nodded at us before scanning the newspaper.

"Alright, aisle 3..." Alice murmured, towing me along.

"Alice? Allergy medicine is aisle 5." I guess she never had the need to come in here before...

"Right. Well, you go pick that up. I just have some things to pick up here, and I'll meet you in... uhh, the women's bathroom in five minutes." What a strange girl. What did she need in the feminine aisle? All there was, pretty much, was tampons, hair clips, pregnancy tests, and tweezers.

"Erm, the women's bathroom it is...see you there?" I quickly spotted the allergy medicine I needed, paid for it, and went to stand in the women's bathroom. A few minutes later, I heard Alice's footsteps.

"Hey Bella! I had the most hilarious idea EVER. Let's pee on these pregnancy tests!" Wow. Maybe Alice should have _stayed_ in that insane asylum.

"Umm... you can't pee, Alice. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." She was acting so strange tonight. Maybe she had taken some vampire drugs.

"Oh. Too bad. Anyway, you'll never have another chance in your life to pee on one of these. Every woman in the world should use one at least once. Do it now before it's too late..." Okay. Maybe I'd do it just so I could go home and sleep.

"Alrighty, Alice. Whatever floats your boat." I yanked the bag out of her hands and went into the bathroom stall.

Ew. Pee on my hand my accident.

I exited the bathroom, dropped the piece of plastic in the garbage, and washed my hands.

"Bella! What are you doing!" I heard the little pixie exclaim, digging through the trash. I widened my eyes.

"Uh... all you wanted me to do was pee on it. Can we go home now?" I yawned.

"No. The whole point of a pregnancy test are those 5 minutes of hell. I watch my tv dramas. The girl and her best friend are supposed to count down the seconds until they flip over the test and look at it. You're ruining this experience for me!" Alice pouted.

"Oh. For you. I 'forgot'. Don't you already know what it's going to say? You're the psychic. Then again, it doesn't take a psychic to know what the answer is gonna be... I mean, all Edward has in there is venom. Hah." I rolled my eyes and dried my hands off before opening the door. "Coming?"

Alice pouted and picked up the plastic test. "Three minutes left. You're staying."

"Why does this mean so much to you?" I groaned, but walked over there with her anyway.

"Two minutes and 45 seconds.

Two minutes.

One minute thirty seconds.

One minute." With Alice getting so into it, I couldn't help joining in.

"Fifty seconds," I said. She smiled, happy I was participating.

"Forty."

"Thirty"

"Twenty"

"Twelve" I started the countdown. I was glad I didn't actually have to be nervous, and this was just for fun.

"Eleven!" Alice squealed. I guess she was happy I wasn't pregnant?

"Ten" We started counting together.

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two..."

I smiled, glad I could finally go back to my own bed and sleep until a decent hour.

"One." We flipped the test over.

Oh Shit.


	2. Breaking the News

(Don't own Twilight, or ready crisp bacon)

"No! I need another one!" After seeing that evil pink plus sign I couldn't see straight. The only thing keeping me from fainting was not wanting to fall on the dirty tile floor.

"Bella, you do realize I'm a psychic, right?" Alice said. "I even know what the sex of the baby is, if you want to know..."

"No! Don't talk about it!" I shoved my hand over her mouth. "Can you buy me some more of these? Different brands. How about that one that on the commercial says, 'The best piece of technology you'll ever pee on?' Do they have that here?" I was talking to quickly, trying to convince myself that it wasn't true.

"I don't know... Bella, this really isn't necessary, and you're gonna need to calm down..." she tried to console me, but it wasn't working. It was making me angrier.

"I refuse to be calm! Good-bye. I am going home, and talking to Edward about my crazy midnight adventure. I'm going to be changed into a vampire in a few days, and then I will live happily ever after." I tried to take deep, reassuring breaths.

"Ok, Bella, first reason your plan won't work. It is a half hour _drive _to our house, let alone walk. Second, you won't be changed in a few days. Well you can, I guess, if you really want to be pregnant for eternity, but I doubt you'll want a fetus permanently attached to you. Third-"

"Alice!" I cut her off. "I. Am. Not. Pregnant!" I started crying. "I can't be..."

I slid to the floor, regardless of the grime, and put my face in my hands. Alice sat beside me and put an icy arm around my shoulders until I cried it out.

"Wh- Who else knows?" I whimpered.

"Jasper noticed it. He met a pregnant woman a few months ago and remembered the scent. Carlisle, obviously, because he deals with pregnant women all the time at the hospital. You're lucky Edward has never been close enough to someone pregnant so he could distinguish their smell." She wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Wh-what should I d-do?" I stammered. Edward would be mad I wouldn't change... if he even wanted this baby at all.

"I can't answer that, Bella. It's your choice what you do with your body. Of course, I'm sure we'd all be overjoyed to have a little Bella running around." She smiled at the thought.

"What if he..." I couldn't form the question. "Thinks its not his?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I can see that baby being born. And emerald eyes like those don't just come out of nowhere."

"But he won't know that," I disagreed.

"No... just like Jasper didn't know. He was horrified!" She hooted as she recalled the memory. "Can you believe his thoughts? 'Alice, we might be having a little were-baby running around the place in a while.' He was so concerned! After a brief look into 8 months from now, I saw that baby. It was pale, had-"

"Alice! Don't ruin it for me!" I shook my head. "If... I end up having it." Truthfully, in my whole life, I had always thought... killing the baby had been wrong. But it might be unsafe. There might be venom running through his body. Hell, even if there wasn't, who knew what Edward would think? He probably doesn't want to look after a crying baby all the time. He was just looking forward to changing me and us starting to live our lives together, and then _this_ happens.

Alice was silent as she saw a wave of indecision flow through me. I had no idea what to do.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's mystified. Went to the hospital to think about it, claiming he had to work. He has no idea what to make of it all... and, he's scared-" she stopped herself this time.

"What, Alice? What's he scared for?" I didn't want to be in danger.

"Rosalie." She whispered the word.

Ohhh. That would be a problem. Rosalie, the girl who only wanted a baby. Her only dream was to have pretty children... and she couldn't. And I could.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what she would do. I hope she wouldn't hit me.

Alice closed her eyes, too, trying to see her reaction. She looked frustrated.

"Bella? Are you going to tell Rosalie?"

"I don't know..."

"Decide."

I thought hard. "I'm going to have to."

Alice looked relaxed. Her eyes opened after a while. "She will be upset."

"I kind of figured."

She thought again. "Ask her to take care of the baby with you."

My eyes opened wide. "What?! She hates me!"

"No, she does not hate you. Don't be ridiculous. She just doesn't agree with your choice. She's accepted it, a little bit though. Do you know how much it would mean to her if she got to take care of a little newborn baby, watch it grow up?" Alice's face was so sure, I needed to believe her.

"Alright. I'll ask. But I-" I stopped when I heard a pounding on the door.

"Ladies? I realize, with your purchases, you probably need the bathroom but I would like to keep it open for..." he continued talking, but I drowned it out as I threw the evil stick in the garbage and opened the door.

"We're going, we're going," Alice muttered. I laughed.

"Ready to face Edward?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I need a few more hours of sleep, a shower, and breakfast before I even go close to that." I imagined bacon, eggs, toast... I felt my mouth water.

"Fine! Let's go, then, and I'll have Esme heat up some ready crsip bacon and put a few slices of toast in the toaster. Happy?" I groaned.

"I need sleep..." Alice shook her head.

"Sorry, Bella. You get a shower and breakfast, but I can't be trusted to not think about it for any longer than that." At least she admitted she couldn't keep it out of her head, instead of letting me sleep and have her spill the beans.

"Okay. Hurry up." I felt a knot in my stomach when I thought about telling everyone.

"Off we go..." she picked me up, and we were off.

In the shower, the hot water didn't soothe me as it usually did. The heat actually made me feel light headed. I washed my hair as quickly as I could, deciding against shaving while my hands were shaking so hard. I'd just wear a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Bella! Hurry up!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs as I fumbled with my clothes. "Alice says you have exciting news!" Well, he's a patient one.

I pulled a Forks High sweatshirt over my head and threw my wet hair into a ponytail before walking as slowly as I could downstairs.

I smelt bacon wafting at me from the kitchen, but I had to go against my instinct to run toward it. That would only make me see my family quicker.

"Alright, that's it..." I heard Emmett mutter as I heard him run up the stairs, throw me over his shoulder, and bring me back down.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"What?" Emmett said defensively. "She doesn't walk fast enough."

I started in on my food slowly, putting it off for as long as possible. I looked up to see seven expectant faces staring back at me.

"Hi," was all I could think of to say.

"Well?" Even Esme couldn't resist any longer. "Hurry up, dear."

I swallowed, took a drink of orange juice, and blushed. I fiddled with my wedding rings.

"What's got Alice so excited, and Jasper and Carlisle so quiet?" Edward asked. "What's your important news?"

I grabbed Alice's hand as the butterflies started up.

"It's okay, Bella," she whispered. "It'll be fine."

Edward was looking worried now.

"Okay. I don't know how this happened... like, at all. But after intangible proof, I've found out..." I bit my lip, and glanced at Edward. He still looked scared.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Oh, out with it Bella!" Emmett said.

"I.. I will be..." Here it comes. Can't put it off any longer.

"Oh, for god's sake. She's pregnant!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I looked down, red faced, scared to look at anyone's expressions. I heard the chair next to me topple over, and the person sitting in it walk away. Tears filled my eyes for the second time that day as I realized Edward had stalked off.

I looked up just in time to see Carlisle rush outside after him. Alice was still smiling, and Jasper had an almost-grin on his face. Rosalie looked murderous. Emmett had his mouth wide open.

"Ohhhh damn." He said, disbelief filling his voice.

"Oh, honey..." Esme said and patted my hand soothingly. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

Rosalie left after Edward and Carlisle. I winced as I heard the door slam.

"I know it was so hard to choose between Edward and... Jacob, but I wish you hadn't done that. Edward will be heartbroken." Esme looked sad thinking about her son so upset.

"You made it with a wolf? Sick! That is wrong, Bella." Emmett shook his head with disgust.

"Huh? No! Noooo, no! I didn't... I've never even... no." I laughed a shaky laugh. "Edward's the only one I've ever done THAT with."

Emmett cocked an eyebrow. Esme looked relieved.

"But... Edward's a vampire?" Emmett still looked confused.

"Thanks, Sherlock. I have no idea how this happened even more than you guys do." I put a hand on my abdomen.

"So, what are you going to do, Bella?" Esme had gotten over her relief, and was now wondering what my future plans were.

"I have no idea," I whispered. "I'll have to talk to Edward."

"He can't make your decisions for you!" Alice said. "It's your choice."

"But it's his child too. And he seems upset." A tear trailed down my cheek.

"He doesn't know it's his. He thinks its Jacob's." Alice shrugged. "He left too early for anyone to tell him. Or for Jasper and I to think it."

"So, that's it, then? Edward automatically thinks I cheated on him? It's awesome how quickly he comes to conclusions," I said in an accusatory tone.

"Everyone did. What are we supposed to think?" Emmett was defensive of his brother.

"I don't know... I don't want to cause a fuss with this." I didn't want the Cullens to change their entire lifestyle because of me.

"It's sort of inevitable, don't you think?" Jasper smiled at me.

"And we're all happy to have a baby come into the family. Everyone just has to get settled first. Now, finish eating, then you can have a nap, ok?" Esme's mothering ways were amazing, and I was sure they'd resurface even more with the new baby- if I decided to keep it.

Even in my cat nap, I had dreams. I had dreams of me aborting the pregnancy. I had dreams of me putting it up for adoption. I had dreams of me keeping it. I woke up, worried, in a cold sweat. I realized the dreams weren't pleasant because Edward wasn't beside me.

I stretched, put my slippers on, and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. Below, I heard arguing. Not loud enough for me to hear, though.

I could hear Edward and Rosalie the most. Their voices sounded beautiful, even in the angry tones they were using.

I put my ear to the heating vent to hopefully hear more of the conversation.

"-believe that?" That was Edward.

"Her word ... promise ... haven't even heard a word from him in months." Esme had said that, or possibly Alice.

"_We_ haven't. _She_ might have." That was clearly Rosalie.

"Don't... trust... anymore, Edward? ... married." Carlisle.

"Don't... what... think anymore." Edward's usually silky voice sounded tortured.

"Think about Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed. I heard every word. "Think about how she's scared out of her mind, and her own husband isn't beside her right now, helping her! Not only that, he doesn't _want_ to."

Silence.

"You're sure, Alice?" Edward confirmed.

"One hundred percent." was her reply.

Quiet footsteps. I jumped onto the bed just as Edward opened the door.

I pulled the blankets over my head and stuck my head in the pillow. He didn't want to talk earlier? Fine. He didn't have to now, either.

"Bella..." I heard his angelic voice murmur. "Bella, please. Forgive me."

"Hmph."

"Bella, I-" he sounded strained. "I can't even begin to apologize for all the- the _pain _I've caused you. I just never imagined something like this would ever be possible for me. To think that someone else would ever share that joy with you was... unbearable for me.

"But there is no excuse," he continued, "for the way I acted before. You are my wife. And I wasn't angry with you. At all. I was angry at myself. Because I thought I wasn't enough for you. I couldn't give you what you really wanted.

"And then I was angry, again not at you, but at someone else. The someone who... caused it. The someone who took my wife away from me. That was who I was angry at. Myself and that nonexistent other. So please, please Bella. I will do anything for you. Anything you name is yours. I need your forgiveness. Or at least to see your beautiful face." He finished. "Please, my love?"

How could I resist the velvety voice? It was truly a weapon. I slowly, cautiously, pulled the blanket off and turned around to face Edward. His golden eyes dazzled me with love and apology.

"I cannot believe the way I acted before. I don't deserve you, at all, yet I beg of your forgiveness... because I simply can't live without you. Will you please give me another chance? I promise... I _swear_ never to act like that ever again in all of eternity. No matter what, I will stand by your side. So..." he looked scared, as if he didn't know what my answer would be.

"God, Edward! You made one mistake. When you apologize like this for everything you do, it makes me feel bad because I don't." I laughed. "And of course you're forgiven."

His eyes lighted up as he leaned forward and kissed me with passion and love. He pulled away, too quickly, to look me in the eye. "We should probably talk about this, though."

"Yeah..." I chewed my lip. "...What are your thoughts?"

"I am behind you, no matter what your decision is."

I deliberated in my mind for several minutes. Edward patiently waited. "I think I... I want to keep it. Yes, I definitely do. I want to have this baby!" I heard hoots and hollers from downstairs. A huge grin spread across my face and, I noticed, across Edward's too.

"It's settled then! Get ready for the world..." he looked at my belly, then back up at me. "Whatever your name is!"

"We're calling it Eddie until it's born!" I heard Emmett yell. Edward looked horrified.

"Great idea, Emmett!" I hollered back.

"Should we go downstairs?" Edward asked, extending a hand to me.

"Sure," I agreed, entwining my fingers in his.

As we got downstairs, it was like a party had started. Jasper was twirling Alice in a circle, Carlisle had an arm around Esme, and Emmett had an unimpressed-looking Rosalie over his shoulder.

"Rosalie?" I asked timidly. "Can I talk to you?" Emmett placed her on the ground and she looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite decipher.

"Sure, Bella. Want to go to my room to avoid the noise?" Jasper, Edward and Emmett had stuck some Michael Jackson in the CD player and were now doing their best version of the Thriller dance. The disturbing part was that they weren't bad.

"Um, sure," I said, and followed her into her room. It was nice; pale blue walls, with white and navy sheets. A huge TV took up one wall, along with a DVD collection on shelves and different hair products on a desk with a mirror. The closet didn't look like much, but I was sure that beyond the door laid a place bigger than my bedroom filled with stuff.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked, not kindly, but not meanly either.

"Um... well, once the baby's born..." I thought I saw her flinch, but I was probably seeing things, "it's going to be pretty hectic. Now, I'm not forcing you into anything, but I will probably need lots of extra help with little Eddie. Would you maybe be willing to help out?" I was scared of what her reaction was going to be.

Her face didn't change much; she still kept cool. "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?" She didn't sound accusatory; just curious.

"No. Honestly..." I shook my head. "I'm eighteen. I'm nowhere _near_ ready to be a mom. I think I could use its 100 year old auntie around to help me out a little."

She let out a small laugh... if you could call it that. It's more one of those things where you're smiling and breath out really quickly through your nose. "Well, I suppose I could help you out then."

I smiled, still not sure if we were friends or not. "That would be great."

She got up off the bed, and opened the door. "Let's go back out and celebrate," she suggested, motioning for the door.

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

When we got downstairs, no one really even glanced our way. They were too busy dancing and laughing and coming up with baby names. I sat down next to Edward, laying my head on his shoulder. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten a.m. Time for you to go spend your day with Alice," he informed me, lifting me onto his lap.

"I'm actually pretty comfortable here," I murmured.

"I could say the same thing. But Alice is screaming at me in her head for you guys to get going. Looks like she wants to take you maternity clothes shopping," he laughed. "Even though you won't show for another two months."

I sighed, then thought of a question I hadn't yet asked. "Hey Edward... when you first noticed my scent was off, what did you think it was?"

He looked sheepish. "I wasn't going to say anything. I figured whatever it was would go away, or you would notice and see a doctor. I didn't want to say anything in case it was in a... lady part."

HAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAHAAHAHAAAAAAHHHHAAAAH!!

My husband just said lady part!!

The entire family stopped what they were doing and turned to us, trying to see if I'd get angry or start laughing.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I let out the loudest laugh I had in a long time. My sides hurt. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Hey guys! Edward thought there was something wrong with my vagina!" I said through peals of laughter. Emmett started laughing next. Then Jasper. Alice, then Rosalie. Esme couldn't keep a smile off her face. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

Edward was looking extremely embarrassed. I didn't want to humiliate him, but oh my god it was funny.

"Pregnancy hormones," he said, shaking his head and ruffling my hair. "Time for you to go shopping, Bella."

Everyone had settled down (except for me; I had acquired the hiccups) and went back to talking and planning.

"Alrighty! We're taking the Porsche, let's go Bells," Alice announced, grabbing me and pulling me outside. "Bye Edward!" I called.

"Off we go!" Alice said as she pulled out of her driveway at a speed I would never drive at... even if I was driving _forward_... down a_ straight_ road..

What had I gotten myself into?

(Hope you liked it! Read my other stories, which are also being updated as quickly as possible. Tune in for the next chapter!)


End file.
